Diversión
by Mattdreams
Summary: Vuelves a gritar y mi sonrisa se ensancha.    Es delicioso notar tu cuerpo temblar. Como vibras ante los latigazos, como sufres espasmos al caer la cera ardiente en tus heridas. En sí, eres todo un regalo para mis sentidos. TORTURA EXPLICITA


**N/A:** Holas personitas!

Sé que tengo el ff un poco abandonado, al igual que mi blog... pero es que las clases me comen mucho tiempo! Así que aprovecharé estas vacaciones para ecsribir cositas chachi pros ^^

La verdad es que este fic comencé a escribirlo en el bus un día que estaba muy muy muy cabreado y super dolido, y en mi mente era un JokerHarley para mi querida esposa (a la que extraño cada día más y más), pero sin que me diese cuenta, se fue convirtiendo en un RusPru XDDD

Y aquí estamos, la verdad es que me ha quedado bastante decente, y me ha gustado el resultado, así que pasemos a las dedicatorias!

La primera es para mi bruder, la señorita Nya, que tambien es uno de mis rusos... y a la que echo mucho de menos! Y en cuanto pueda bajaré a los sevilles para achucharla, mimarla... y darle su regalo de cumpleaños!

Y la segunda dedicatoria es para Kiriahtan, mi other Ivan... que últimamente me está ayudando muchísimo, y no sé que haría sin ella.

Va para vosotras, rusias que dan yuyu pero que adoro! XDDD

Espero que todos disfruteis con la lectura.

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>¿Te duele? Claro que te duele.<p>

¿Y si aprieto aquí? Contienes la respiración.

No dejas de sangrar cada vez que tu pecho se hincha para poder seguir respirando.

Un pellizco más y dejas los ojos en blanco durante unos instantes.

Es divertido ver como tu rostro es incapaz de aguantar mucho tiempo con una misma expresión.

Se contrae, se frunce, varía a cada movimiento del resto de tu cuerpo…

… o del mío.

Bajo la boca hasta tu cuello y muerdo sobre la nuez, antes de rodearla con los dientes y tirar de ella.

Casi no puedes gritar, pero te convulsionas bajo mi peso.

Sonrío y me deslizo hasta acabar sobre las heridas de tus pectorales, que recorro con la lengua, deleitándome con el sabor férreo de tu sangre.

Gimoteas como un cachorro, cosa que me molesta bastante.

Levanto el puño y lo impacto en tu barbilla.

Nos quedamos estáticos unos segundos, pero no puedo evitar sonreír de lado e imaginarme mil cosas que deseo hacerte.

Agarro con fuerza tu pelo, y tras levantarme, te arrastro unos metros, dejándote esta vez bocabajo.

Jadeas, mucho. Incluso me recuerdas a un pez fuera del agua, boqueando sin cesar.

Me acerco al mueble del fondo y rebusco entre sus cajones.

Oigo como te giras un poco, me observar expectante.

Podría hacerte tantas cosas que no puedes adivinar por donde voy a salir.

Vuelvo a tu lado con una vela encendida.

La llama de esta ilumina tu rostro a medias, y las sombras y la sangre crean en ti una belleza atrozmente hermosa.

Me quedo sobre ti, dejando mis pies a ambos lados de tus caderas, observándote desde mi elevada altura solo eres una alfombra a la que puedo pisotear.

Sonrío de lado mientras levanto el latiguillo y lo dejo caer sobre tu hombro.

Gritas, pero te ahogas con tu propia saliva, provocando que comiences a toser.

Intentas girarte, pero coloco el pie en tu coxis antes de azotarte de nuevo.

Al quinto golpe dejas de gritar.

Eso no me gusta, tus gritos me dan mucho placer.

Así que inclino la vela sobre una de las heridas, la cera cae dentro de ella, recorriéndola como un río de hielo convertido en fuego.

Vuelves a gritar y mi sonrisa se ensancha.

Es delicioso notar tu cuerpo temblar.

Como vibras ante los latigazos, como sufres espasmos al caer la cera ardiente en tus heridas.

En sí, eres todo un regalo para mis sentidos.

Escucho como empiezas a llorar, y poco a poco tus gritos van espaciándose más y más.

Has dejado de ser divertido.

En fin, no puedo negar que hoy te has portado muy bien.

Dejo caer el látigo y camino hasta agacharme frente a ti, dejando la vela junto a tu rostro.

"Has sido un conejito muuuy bueno" te voy diciendo mientras acaricio tus cabellos.

Giras la cabeza y me miras unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, agotado.

Sé que es casi imposible, pero vislumbro una sonrisa en tus labios.

Debería ser algo imposible debido a lo que acaba de suceder.

Pero, admitámoslo, siempre has sido algo rarito.

Y las rarezas me suelen atraer.

"Te lo has ganado, pequeño prussiano" te susurro antes de girarte para cogerte en brazos.

Te aferras a mi cuello, enterrando el rostro contra mi bufanda.

Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera preguntas a donde vamos.

A veces la estupidez se confunde con obediencia…

… o con fidelidad.

Sonrío mientras empujo la vela hasta apagarla, antes de subir las escaleras, abandonando tu celda.

Planeo bañarte con agua tibia y perfumada, lavar tus heridas, dejar que te sientas especial mientras te lleve a mi cama.

Quizás te deje dormir un poco…

… después, volverás a convertirte en mi diversión.


End file.
